Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day Random Comic Frenzy Episode 1
A full episode of Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day Random Comic Frenzy video. Transcript: * Duchess: He loves me. He loves me not. He love me. I knew it! * (Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day Title Card with Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day Random Comic Frenzy Part 1) * (Static Wave) * Luna: Hello, Artemis. * (Artemis Laughs Nervously): Hello, Luna. * Luna: That was a very nice song you were singing, Artemis. Please sing some more for me. * Artemis: Oh, Luna, you know I can't sing it when you're lookin' at me. * (Static Wave) * (Kim is in a Dress) * Kim Possible: I felt like dressing up. You don't mind, do you? * Yakko and Wakko: Hello, nurse! * (Static Wave) * Pete: All aboard! * Alvin Seville: Brittany, before you go, there's something I want you to have. * Brittany Miller: Oh, it's beautiful. But, wait a minute. Isn't this--? * Alvin Seville: Yeah. Yes, it is. * Brittany Miller: But I thought the old lady dropped in the ocean in the end. * Alvin Seville: Well, baby, I went down and got it for you. * Brittany Miller: Oh, you shouldn't have. * (Static Wave) * Max: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Somebody's been workin' out. Lilo, you lookin' fine, girl. Mighty fine. * Lilo: Max, did they have to assign you to this? * Max: Spit. Wasn't my idea, but now I'm startin' to like it. Baby, when are you and me gonna hook up? I know this little spot behind the eye. It has the perfect view. Perfect for a little rendezvous between me and you. You know what I'm sayin'? Do you know what I'm sayin'? 'Cause I've been sayin' it for a long time. * Lilo: Max, what in the world makes you think I would ever go out with you? * Max: What you talkin' 'bout? I'm a legend, girl. The chicks line up to divide with me. * Lilo: Oh, really? 'Cause to me, you look like the kind of cell who mostly divides with himself. * Max: Whoo! Who cut off the heat? Somebody pay the bill. It's cold in here. * (Static Wave) * Ron Stoppable: Well, since we're both up late, what can I do for you? * Emmy: Well, it's just that Tim and I didn't actually have love interests of our own. * Ron Stoppable: Wow. I feel your pain. (Clears Throat) There's a lot of happy couples out there in this world, and believe you and me, none of them had the exact same faces you or Tim have. And Valentine's Day is only 2 days away, not to mention the amount of Valentine's Day cards yet to come. * Emmy: Yeah. Such a shame, really. You know, Emmy, I think I know just the thing to solve that problem of yours. * Ron Stoppable: You should make Tim your love interest. * Emmy: You think I should? * Ron Stoppable: I know this sounds pretty complicated, but you're gonna have to trust me. * Emmy: I can't lose at that. * Ron Stoppable: It's easy. All you have to do is get him to like you, and you won't have to be lonely anymore. Perhaps Usagi could help you. * (Static Wave) * Tom Sawyer: Oh, hi, Becky, hi. * Becky Thatcher: I wanted to thank you, Tom, for saving my flock. * Tom Sawyer: Oh, hey, it was nothing. * Becky Thatcher: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight. * (Tom Laughs Sheepishly): Oh, yeah. * Becky Thatcher: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. * Rei Hino: How romantic. Makes me think of mine. * (Static Wave) * Basil: You sure I'm not eating you out of house and home? * Mrs. Brisby: Of course not, silly. I have plenty. Ta-da! * Basil: Aw. For me? * Mrs. Brisby: Uh-huh. (Giggles) * Basil: You wouldn't happen to have the time, do you, Brisby? * Mrs. Brisby: Well, uh, let's see... it's, uh-- * Basil: Gosh, sure is a beautiful watch. * Mrs. Brisby: Ah, my one heirloom. * Basil: I'll bet it'd look real nice with a gold chain around your pretty neck. * Mrs. Brisby: Oh, Basil. * (Basil Giggles) * (Static Wave) * Treat Heart Pig: Happy Valentine's Day, Bright Heart. I'm nuts for you. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, I'm bubbles for you, Treat Heart. * (Bright Heart and Treat Heart Blow Bubbles) * Treat Heart Pig: Mm. Chocolate. Mighty tasty. Grumpy's gonna love the one you made for him. * (Static Wave) * Aladdin: Half? * Jasmine: Mm-hmm. * (Aladdin Laughs): I don't think so. I-I'll tell you what. Uh, I'll let you come back to Spain with us, like you wanted, and, um, yeah, I can see my way clear to throwing you, mmm, ten percent? * Jasmine: Mmm. You know, maybe I won't go to Spain with you and take a third. * Aladdin: Ohh! (Chuckles) Like you don't wanna go to Spain. * Jasmine: Oh, like you don't want me to want to go to Spain. * Aladdin: I want you to want... * Jasmine: Mm-hmm? * Aladdin: ...what you want. * Jasmine: Mm-hmm. Go on. * Aladdin: All right. Cards on the table. Uh, I want you to come to Spain with me and Genie. Mostly me. Especially me. Only me. Forget Genie. * (Jasmine Chuckles): Well, as long as that's what you want. Me, too. * Aladdin: Okay. Deal? * Jasmine: Deal. * (Aladdin and Jasmine Kiss) * (Static Wave) * Lola Bunny: Excuse me. * Bugs Bunny: Huh? Oh, hi. * Lola Bunny: I hate to bother you, but could you help me put my skates on? * Bugs Bunny: No bother at all. * Lola Bunny: My name's Lola. * Bugs Bunny: Hi, Lola. * Lola Bunny: Oh, I recognize you from my picture in the paper. You're Bugs Bunny. * Bugs Bunny: Oh, no, my name's Max-- Max Taylor. Oh, I guess I'm Bugs Bunny. * Lola Bunny: Well, you shouldn't be ashamed. Everybody can make one mistake. You just overslept. * Bugs Bunny: Gee, that is a kind thing to say. * Lola Bunny: I mean it. * Bugs Bunny: Yeah. Yeah. Lola, would you skate with me? * Lola Bunny: I'd love it. But aren't you going somewhere with those eggs? * Bugs Bunny: Oh, they can wait. Uh, here for you. * (Static Wave) * George Shrinks: So, where you from? * Becky Lopez: What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back. * George Shrinks: Really? How come? * Meeko: Why, you-- * Becky Lopez: My father's forcing me to get married. * George Shrinks: Oh, that's-- that's awful. * (Meeko Tries to Take an Apple) * George Shrinks: Meeko! * (Meeko Chatters Angrily) * Becky Lopez: What? * George Shrinks: Uh, Meeko says, uh, "That's not fair." * Meeko: What? * Becky Lopez: Oh, did he? * George Shrinks: Yeah. Of course. * Becky Lopez: And does Meeko have anything else to say? * George Shrinks: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he can do to help. * Meeko: Oh, boy. * Becky Lopez: Mm. Tell him that's very... sweet. * (Static Wave) * Agnes: Hello. * David Copperfield: Well, hello. * Agnes: A Volkswagen common gear has no radiator. * David Copperfield: Well, of course it doesn't. That's 'cause it's air cool. * Agnes: Perfect. Erm...I'm from the Tokyo Station. * David Copperfield: 'Course, Karmann Ghias weren't the only ones. Besides the Beetles, you had Type 3 Squarebacks with the Pancake motors. * Agnes: Yeah, OK. I get it. * David Copperfield: And before both of them there's the Type 2 buses. My buddy Danny's one of them. * Agnes: Listen! Erm... We should find somewhere more private. * David Copperfield: Gee, don't you think that's a little...? * Agnes: You're right. Impossible to know which areas here are compromised. So, when can I see you again? Well, let's see. * David Copperfield: Tomorrow I'll be out there at the races. * Agnes: Got it. We'll rendezvous then. * (Static Wave) * Ray: Isn't Valentine's Day wonderful? * (Static Wave) * (Daisy Sighs Happily) * Rover Dangerfield: Daisy, darling, are you all right? * Daisy: Hmm? Of course, dear. After all, dogs were having puppies long before our time. (Kisses Rover) * (Rover Chuckles) * (Static Wave) * Danny: We are meant for each other. * (Static Wave) *Mamoru Chiba: Okay, now, you start. *Usagi Tsukino: I... *Mamoru Chiba: Love... *Usagi Tsukino: You. *Mamoru Chiba: See? That time, I said love. Okay, now me. *Usagi Tsukino: Okay, okay, okay. *Mamoru Chiba: I... *Usagi Tsukino: Love... *Mamoru Chiba: You. You see what I mean? It changes every time. *Usagi Tsukino: You are so smart. *Gaston: Come on, Romeo. We're late. *Usagi Tsukino: I'll be there for you. *Mamoru Chiba: Kisses. *(The End) *(Happy Valentine's Day, Everybody!) *Max: Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown. Clips From: * The Aristocats (1970) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Kim Possible (2002) * Animaniacs (1993) * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1940) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Dragon Tales (1999) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Care Bears Family (1986) * Aladdin (1994) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin (1992) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Space Jam (1996) * Looney Tunes (1930) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * George Shrinks (2000) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) * David Copperfield (1993) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * & Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (2003) Notes: * Here's the 1st Valentine's Day episode of "Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy". Please stay tuned for clips for Episode 1 of "Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy". * Cold Opening Audio: The Little Mermaid (1989). * Post Credits Audio: Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975).